1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a padlock, and especially relates to a padlock with a removable shackle.
2. Description of Related Art
The locking devices are various and have different sizes and structures to provide for the users to select. The shackle of the locking device which is for limiting or releasing provides to lock the objects. Since the objects have different sizes and shapes, the shackles also have different sizes and shapes which corresponds to the objects. Please reference to Taiwanese patent no. M401045 (A Piezoelectric Sensing Padlock) and M494820 (Sensing Padlock).
In order to correspond to the objects with bigger sizes, a flexible shackle which is made by a steel rope is disclosed, please reference to Taiwanese patent no. 4024828 and 507808. The shackle made by the flexible steel rope is capable for applying to the objects with various sizes.
However, the conventional shackle is the single size and standard and designed to be a limiting structure which is unable to be removed. Therefore, the shackle cannot be replaced to correspond to objects with the different sizes and shapes. The applicability is limited.
Because the conventional shackle is the single size and standard and designed to be a limiting structure which is unable to be removed, and the shackle cannot be replaced to correspond to objects with the different sizes and shapes so that the applicability is limited. The consumers need to buy many padlocks whose shackles have different sizes and shapes to correspond to the objects with different sizes and shapes. The money is wasted and the padlocks are hard to be accepted by the consumers.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, the inventor has invested a lot of time to study the relevant knowledge, compare the pros and cons, research and develop related products. After quite many experiments and tests, the “padlock with a removable shackle” of this invention is eventually launched to improve the foregoing shortcomings, to meet the public use.